Time traveling next generation
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: I thought I would give a next gen story a try so here it is. I'll be useing a lot of characters and trying to make it different from the normal.


Next gen fic

Hello everyone. So I felt I needed my own Next-gen-time-fic.

Disclaimer: I only own OCs

I started writing this awhile ago and I've decide to redo it I had a lot of mistakes mostly with characters names and ages. Please let me know if anyone would like to beta this story I think I'll need it.

"This is James's, Fred's, Alisa's, and Uncle George's fault. Isn't it?" Victoria added unnecessarily no doubt testing her boyfriend's brains.

"Well…yes most likely."

"Remind me, why we are babysitting half of Hogwarts again?" asked the beautiful, slender, strawberry blond Weasley/Delacore.

"Well darling…. We are related to most of them and I really owe Daddy/Uncle/Godfather Harry one for that time I tuned into his clone and was talking to the Minister. Did you know that it is illegal to impersonate the Head Auror?" asked Teddy Lupin the impersonating metamorphmagi.

"When will you pick a name for Uncle Harry? And yes I was aware that was illegal. You have not answered the question of why am I here."

"I'll never pick a name for Daddy/Uncle/Godfather Harry and you are my beautiful, wonderful, smart, witty, and just plan amazing girlfriend who for some reason loves me no matter how unworthy I am, and has kindly deicide to help me out with this. Besides love, babysitting is good practice for the future. I know you want children babe." Teddy had adopted the same sappy slavish expression that Victoria's mother looked at her father with, causing the Weasley gene to trigger a deep red blush over Victoria's pale complexion.

Despite her blush Victoria looked pleased. Pleased enough to pat her overdramatic true love on the head and start whispering sweet nothings to him that most likely had to do with the 'future' and 'children'.

The real children that had been already born and that were there now were rather clever children so they noticed when the 'babysitters' were preoccupied.

James Potter Gryffindor 7th, Fred Weasley Gryffindor 6th , and Alisa Longbottom 7th Hufflepuff had already been mentioned and they as well two Slytherin 5th years Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy respectively, had been the ones paying the most attention to the two lovesick idiots that where suppose to be looking after them.

"I don't know James we weren't expecting this many to be here!" said Alisa.

"Don't worry about it! It will still work." Reassured James.

"Nothings worked so far. Your distraction has made the dungeons unlivable!" Sneered Scorpius.

"I don't like having so many people in here Jay. Some of them are first years!" Albus said disapproving his perfects badge shinnying on his chest.

"It won't affect them and we can get Lily and her friends to block us from view."

"Are you joking? Lily's in a rage about not being let in on this prank of yours! She almost scalped Scor this morning with her butter knife!" Replied Albus hotly.

Scorpius whimpered at the close call his gorgeous hair had almost come to. Albus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend who's worst fear was to one day begin balding like his father was. As he was trying to make sure his brother did not embark on a suicide mission, Albus really did not have time to play therapist for the young, not yet balding Malfoy.

"Err…How about Hugo and Camry?"

"Only if we promise to kill Hugo afterwards before Rose can." Fred remarked casually as if he really couldn't care. His father's fault thought Alisa. _Why oh why did he try to teach him how to be smooth. Fred so failed at that. Epic Fail. _

"Locan and Lysander maybe?" Suggested Scorpius having gotten over his scalping trauma, for the moment anyway.

"Yes that will work!" James cheered.

"If Lucan is over being turned pink and made to sparkle you mean." Threw in Albus determined to not only rain on this parade but to drop a giant Tsunami on it.

"This is why people neither like you, nor will help you with anything. It's like you were born to be annoying." Scorpius perhaps sensing his friend's determination felt the need to add sourly.

Of course both comments went to deaf ears as James was already approaching one twin.

"Hey Loki!"

"Hey asshole! I'm Lysander; you know the one with the long hair and Ravenclaw uniform? "

"Oh, right…so do you think you and your brother could do me and my friends a small favor?"

"No."

"But-"

"Nope"

"It's small!"

"It's not happening. Piss off!"

"Well that went well!"

"Piss off Lily."

"And I thought you needed help?"

"You'll help then?"

"Nope. I just wanted to rub this failure in your face. I'm done now."

"Lily….." Whined James.

"Maybe next time you will remember how awesome I am and include me in things!"

"Please?"

Lily gave him a look and as his one brain cell seemed to refuse to work she looked at Albus whose brain cells (plural) worked just fine.

"Brother dear, I believe you need to think in more Slytherin terms."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Lily is a Slytherin idiot, she wants something!" Interrupted Scorpius who then cringed at Albus's death glare. Albus was not one to be interrupted.

"Huh?"

The three Slythrins sighed. So did Alisa she was a Hufflepuff, but she had at least three brain cells so she just understood these things.

"What do you want from James and the rest us Lils?" Asked Albus who was the only one allowed to call her that as he was the favorite brother, not that he would ever rub that in.

"What do you mean the rest of us?" Shrieked Scorpius, looking at Lily with a surprising amount of fear.

When Lily was a first year and Scor was still a bit of a brat, Scor stole something from Lily. Albus never found out what it was or how Lily got it back, but after she did get it back Scorpius's fear of her was only matched by going bald. Actually Albus wondered if Lily had written to dad or Aunt Hermione and gotten a charm to curse his hair off.

Lily rubbed her hands together in true evil villain fashion. "You will all own me a favor." She declared.

"Alright!" Said James happily ignoring Scorpius, Fred, and Alisa's looks of horror. Albus was the favorite brother; he reminded himself as long as he was prepared to hurt the others he was mostly safe.

Lily Potter gathered all the other students she was on good terms with or that owed her something or 'just happened to want to obey for a very legal reason' (That was in no way blackmail or threats.) around her brothers and their friends. Among those she gathered were both Locan and Lysander, she was the one that told Lucan the counter charm for the sparkles. There were some first and second years that looked up to her and lots of Weasley cousins. There were also some strange additions like Menrik Flint who hated Lily with a passion and Matthew Wood who hated Flint with a passion.

Alisa saw the problem first. Though they were hidden from view the students around them had gotten very quite. Alisa tried to tell James, but he was already messing with the mysterious objects he brought. Alisa felt a sense of forbidding. James never said exactly what this prank of the century was and one of those objects if she was not mistaken looked a lot like a picture she had seen of a time turner.

"What's going on here?" asked Teddy putting his hand on Alisa's shoulder with Victoria not far behind.

Alisa started to answer, but then James let out a whoop of glee and everything started to spin.


End file.
